Strawberries
by lila pop
Summary: Fast foward 6 years! Amu and Ikuto are now married, but how are they doing? One-shot!


"Amu..."

"Amu!"

"What?"

"Stop touching my ears!" Ikuto groaned as he tried to bat her hands away.

Amu giggled, "but I can't help it!"

"Didn't you already learn what happens if you touch me in erotic places?" He smirked at her.

"Come on," she rolled her eyes. "That was like 6 years ago."

"It seems like yesterday doesn't it Amu?" He wrapped his arms around her and stuck his face in her hair. "And six years later, your hair still smells the same- strawberries."

Her face turned red, "EH?" She screamed, "you were smelling my hair when I was 12? Isn't that kind of a pedophile thing to do?"

Ikuto removed his face from her hair and looked up at her golden eyes. "Amu, you shared a bed with a 17 year old boy." He said smirking, "you better be glad I was a good and didn't do anything bad to you."

Amu huffed, "like you would ever do such a thing! I know you're bluffing!"

"Or do you?" He glanced at her before turning his head back to the TV.

Amu's face was as red as a beat now, "ok that confirms it! You're a pervert!" She pushed his arms away from her waist.

Ikuto glimpsed back and smiled, "you've been known that Amu, or else you wouldn't have married me." His sapphire eyes locked in hers.

Amu layed her head back on the couch. "Stop acting all lovey-dovey it's freaking me out." She acted annoyed, but she thanked heavens it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

Ikuto chuckled and placed his head in her lap, "what was your first impression of me?"

Amu blinked at the out-of-the-blue question. She bit her lower lip, "uhhhh I don't really know? I knew you were a pervert from our first encounter."

"Not much has changed," he whispered.

"Shush! Anyway- I think I've had feelings for you for a long time, I just denied it. I mean who would want to have feelings for someone like you?"

Ikuto pretended to clutch his heart. "That hurt Amu."

"No it didn't, get over yourself." She giggled. "I think I didn't accept my feelings for you because you were working for Easter and I didn't know anything about you! I didn't even know Utau was your sister until she kissed you!"

A bit of amusement shown in his eyes, "ehh, jealous much?"

Amu ignored him and continued, "also you were 17. I was only twelve, the age gap was too much for me to handle. Next year you were going to be in university and I was still only 13." She caught his glance for a second. "It made me worried that you would leave me for some hot college girlfriend and never talk to me again."

Ikuto sighed, "Amu, didn't we already have this talk when you were 13? He lifted up her chin with his fingers. "I think my words were- 'one day when you're older, I promise I'll come for you." His voice got serious, " I was never going to leave you for anyone or let anyone else have you. The kiddy king did put a fight, but in the end we all knew who won."

Amu couldn't muster up a response to that so she said the first thing that came to her head, "did you think I was going to say no to your proposal?"

Ikuto smirked to himself, "heh, now you've got me backed up into a corner. But yes, I had my doubts."

Amu frowned, "why?"

Ikuto swiped her lips with his fingers, "wipe that frown of your face. I never doubted our relationship, I just questioned if I was doing it too early." He smiled genuinely at her. "Thank you for saying yes."

Amu launched herself at Ikuto and snuggled herself into his warmth. "No thank you. That was probably the best 18th birthday present in the history."

Ikuto could feel her smile on his chest. she was too cute, this girl.

After the movie ended, Ikuto walked to the fridge and poured milk for himself and Amu. He sat back on the couch after he was done and offered a glass to her. She took it, looking at it with a grin.

"Why are you looking at the milk like that?"

"Ehh, jealous much?" She smirked.

Ikuto shook his head, "oh no I'm rubbing off on you." He started to chug the milk down.

"Do you think our children will have purple hair?"

Ikuto nearly spat out all of his milk. He wiped his mouth, "what kind of question is that all of a sudden?"

"Just thinking. They better have sapphire eyes like you." She said warmly.

"Why not golden eyes? That would look with purple hair."

"Are you complimenting Nagihiko?" She chuckled.

He laughed, "your eyes are so pretty though."

"Well our eyes are complete opposites from what I've heard."

"Huh?"

"People get lost in your eyes. It's like a midnight sky at the ocean. It goes on forever. My eyes are shiny and catch attention quickly but all they do is stand out. Your eyes don't stand out necessarily, but if you actually look at them, they're beautiful."

Ikuto messes up her hair, "your eyes are dazzling. It's like staring into a golden pool of honey. With your fluffy pink hair, you look like a angel. And standing out is great, they're full of positive energy and people get inspired just looking at them."

"Ughh stop one upping me in compliments." Amu shifted on the couch.

"I can't help it Amu. You're just too perfect."

"No you." She whispered before closing her eyes.

Ikuto looked at his wife longingly and moved some pink hair out of her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

——-

Hello! My name is Lila and this is my first fanfic :D I know Shugo Chara is old but this series holds a special place in my heart so I'm probably going to be writing a lot of it!

Please tell me what you think, RR!


End file.
